Injectable collagen is a material that made from the connective tissue of cows or pigs that is injected into and under the skin for cosmetic purposes. Injectable collagen has been approved by the Food & Drug Administration (FDA) for filling in “contour deformities” in the skin such as acne scars and wrinkles. Injectable collagen might also be used for “augmentation”, that is, for enlarging otherwise normal facial features, and to correct wrinkles on the skin bordering the lips.
However, some people are allergic to collagen and collagen-containing products, such as surgical sutures and sponges. Collagen allergies can take the form of rash, hives, joint and muscle pain, headache, and, in a few cases, severe reactions that include shock and difficulty breathing. Other adverse effects that have occurred after collagen injections, and which appear to have been related to the injections, include infections, abscesses, open sores, lumps, peeling of the skin, scarring, recurrence of herpes simplex, and partial blindness. Some people with connective tissue diseases can have an increased risk of severe allergic reactions to collagen injections. These connective tissue diseases include rheumatoid arthritis, scleroderma, juvenile rheumatoid arthritis, and polymyositis and dermatomyositis, which are chronic, progressive inflammatory disorders. Other people may be allergic to collagen and not know it. The collagen allergy test is not perfect; some people who do not react to the test develop allergies during the course of collagen treatment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an injectable collagen material with reduced immunogenicity.